Hearts Like Ours
by arilovexo
Summary: If anyone were to ask Laura, the whole reason she came on the tour bus was to stop the fans from "sexually harassing" Ross. Totally not to do other things with him. Yeah, that wasn't her intention at all. Ross/Laura


_I have absolutely no idea where this came from or what I was thinking when I wrote it, but I really like it. _

_We'll call it story number ten or eleven hidden on my computer (I lost count, haha)._

_So, anyway, I hope you like it too. If you don't, then, I don't know what's wrong with you. Crazies._

_Enjoy. I don't own anything._

* * *

She couldn't believe she was in a tour bus of all places.

A rocky, crazy tour bus, filled with loud, crazy boys (oh and one girl, can't forget about Rydel). She sighed. She'd never been on a tour bus before and though it was interesting, she didn't like the fact that she couldn't sleep.

And sleep was important to her, goddammit.

The bus was in some city she wasn't sure of in Canada, the fearless bus driver chose to drive throughout the night. She saw how many energy drinks, coffee and sodas he had drunk right after the concert. It was a lot and she wondered how he was able to hold in his pee for that long. Personally, she had the bladder the size of a peanut, so she had to pee almost every five minutes. That was an exaggeration, but she still had to pee quite often.

Sighing, she stuck her head outside of the bunk she was staying in, only to see that it was completely empty. Though, she knew where Ross' was and made the decision to wake him up. Sure, she could have woken up Rydel, Ellington or Rocky since she was pretty close with them (Riker as well), but she was the closest with Ross and she wanted to wake him up.

The bus rocked a bit and she fell, barely catching herself, before she landed on top of Riker who was on the bottom of all the bunks.

Slowly, she finally got to Ross' and opened the curtain. She noticed he was shirtless, but that didn't stop her (though her heart was pounding like crazy) and she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

Thank god, he was a light sleeper because he immediately woke up and looked at her.

"Laura? What's up?" He sleepily asked.

"I can't sleep." She lay her head down beside his and adorably looked at him. He looked at her for a second, before rolling on his back and holding his arm out. He then lifted his head and sleepily told her to join him moving his hand. Her cheeks turned pink and then he lifted the cover up. She climbed into the bunk and he closed the curtain behind her.

"There was a light there and it was in my eyes," He explained and she slowly nodded, getting comfortable beside him, when she realized something. Her body froze and she just looked at him, her heart skipped and she took a deep breath.

"Um, Ross?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you um… naked?" She asked him and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You know I sleep naked."

"Your sister is like five feet away!" She whisper-exclaimed.

"Dude, I've been sleeping like this my whole life, don't worry, as we got older, I got more… secretive about it and aware. She's never seen anything."

Laura nodded and then got comfortable on her back. It was silent for a few seconds.

"You're basically naked too," He said, his fingers going to her short pajama shorts and then his fingers went up to her tank top. She almost lost her breath when he touched her.

"Yeah, but I'm not… you know, naked, naked." She mumbled the last two words and looked away, her cheeks turning pink. He looked at her and then shifted to lying on his side, his hand going around her tiny waist, he pulled her closer to him and just looked at her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're beautiful," He answered back, honestly. And then suddenly she was on her side and her body was pressed against his. She felt everything, every part of his body and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"I'm not beautiful."

He tilted his head, "I don't get why you think that. Your hair is beautiful, your smile is, when you blush and your cheeks turn pink, just everything about you, inside and outside. I can't explain it."

His hands went to her back and he pushed her against him again.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"You woke me up, now I'm awake." He told her.

"Why are you pushing me against your… naked body?" She asked him.

He ignored her question. Of course.

"Let me ask you something," He said and she looked at him. "Why did you come on this tour?"

"To spend time with you guys," She answered.

He shook his head, "I think there's another reason."

"I think your sleep deprivation is getting to you," She whispered to him.

"No, no, just… just listen." He said and she nodded. "You and I, we're Ross and Laura, we're best friends, Austin and Ally, you know? And I asked you to come on this tour and you said yes."

"I already told you why, because I wanted to-"

"Or did you just want to make sure any girl that came near me stayed away?" He asked her and she froze. He knew he got her with that one.

Meanwhile, she hated that he knew her so damn well. Admittedly, she always felt jealous of all those girls that met on tour and though he had assured her that nothing happened between them, she still felt that jealousy in her chest and she hated the feeling.

"I wanted to um, be with you guys." She finally answered, her tone shaky. He didn't seem like he believed her, but she heard him sigh and then his hold on her loosened. She immediately hated that and felt like crying.

Whoa. Weird.

"Okay fine, I was jealous of you and all those other girls," She said and then she felt him tighten his arms around her again. "I didn't want to see you get pretty much sexually assaulted by them so I wanted to come and make sure they backed off."

"So what does that mean?" He asked her.

She looked right at him, her eyes searching his. "What do you think it means?"

"I really hope it means what I think it means," He said and then she lowered her eyes.

"Why don't you find out?"

That was apparently all the encouragement he needed because he kissed her, his mouth on hers, at first slow and gentle, but it soon became more. He kissed her harder, forcing her to lie on her back with him on top of her. His tongue tapped against her mouth and then she let out a quiet moan as his hands went into her hair and he pulled on it gently, causing her to gasp and his tongue to go into her mouth and slide against hers. She kissed him back, just as passionately, before finally he broke it, breathing heavily.

"Damn." He whispered, his heart beating fast. He felt himself twitch and knew she felt it too.

"Oh my god," She managed to say, barely able to catch her breath. "I.. that was so intense."

He nodded and then noticed that her hair was messed up, her lips were swollen and her eyes were darkened. She looked fucking sexy, in a totally innocent and cute way, of course.

His hands dropped from her hair, to her back and he put them under the tank top, slowy rising it up. She didn't object to it, so he kept going until it was completely over her head and thrown to the side. His hands then went to her shorts, and he did the same thing, slowly sliding them down her body and after getting absolutely no objections from her, slid them all the way off. He was about to go for her underwear when he realized she wasn't wearing anything.

"And you gave me shit for not wearing any underwear." He said.

"Never said I didn't do it either, it's really hot on this bus." She told him, her finger playing with his bottom lip. She smiled at him. "But you know, we can't have sex in a moving bus, with your family all around and able to hear everything."

"Good point," He said, but then shrugged and kissed her. "But I really don't care. It's their problem."

"I didn't just offer to have sex with you." She giggled and then he started to kiss her neck, his body completely on top of hers and she could feel him against her thigh. He giggled, actually _giggled_, against her neck and she giggled with him. "Wow, you are really cute." She commented.

"Thanks, I get all of that from my mamma," He joked. She rolled her eyes and then he softly kissed her. "Look, I'm not gonna make you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

She figured that since she was already naked and he had been from the very start and the fact that they had seen each other by that point, there was no turning back. And she realized too, that there was nobody else she'd rather do this with then him. Well, maybe George Clooney, but she wasn't to bring that up. He kinda already knew that anyways.

"No, I want this, okay? I want this, with you."

"But just a few minutes ago, you were laying f-bombs over the fact that I sleep naked."

"And if you remember, just a few minutes ago, I admitted to you that I was jealous of all those girls and came on this tour to stop them from sexually harassing you."

He nodded. She was right. She technically had done that.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and then situated herself beneath him. He looked at her and she looked back at him. She didn't break eye contact as one of her hands reached in between them and touched him. His body jerked, but she ignored it and positioned him at her entrance. Her hand then went up and down a few times and he had to stop her or he was going to finish then and there and that was something he really didn't want to happen.

So slowly, he pushed inside of her, kissing her and swallowing her moans in his mouth and cries of pain until he was completely inside of her. Then, he just stayed still, waiting for her to adjust.

"Move," She muttered against his lips and he nodded, at first going slowly, but then soon going faster. Her moans were getting louder and he had to kiss her hard to keep her quiet. But the harder her kissed her the rougher he went, so it really didn't make any sense to them both.

Pretty soon, he was slowing down and then it was slow and sensual, his hands going to her hair as he ran his fingers through it, kissing her slowly and softly.

"I'm almost, there." She whispered and then he nodded, going a bit faster and it wasn't long before she was breathily whisper-moaning his name into his ear, repeatedly until she had completely finished.

Though, he wasn't done yet.

Taking his hand out of her hair, he rested his weight on his elbows on either side of her and started to move a bit faster than he was before. Almost like he had been at the start, his panting becoming heavier, and he whispered her name.

To his surprise, she said she was almost there for a second time.

Damn. It was only his first time, he didn't know he was that good.

They were both almost at their climax, ready to finish, when Laura wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him closer to her so that he was completely inside of her, then she somehow managed to squeeze him and that was it. That was when he lost it. He let his head drop onto her neck and her shoulder and then said her name in a sort of moan/growl and exploded inside of her. She managed to keep herself quiet and exploded as well, both of them riding it out until they were completely finished. Sweaty and gross, but completely finished.

He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her gently, his lips dry from the panting and breathing.

"Wow, that was amazing." She said and he nodded.

"Thanks for waking me up." He teased and then kissed her again. He pulled himself out of her and she immediately missed his closeness, though he didn't get off of her. He was still pretty sticky, sweaty, wet, hot and gross, but she didn't want to let go of him, so she just held him close to her and closed her eyes. He didn't even move at all and instead, lay his head on top of hers, his arms going around her body, he hugged her close and held her just as tightly against him.

* * *

She opened her eyes, only to see she was staring out of a window and that there were drops of rain on it. She also felt a pair of arms that were wrapped around her and she felt warm, happy and content. She was smiling and happy and totally okay with what was going on. The memories of the night before flood through her mind and she looked behind her, only to see a fast asleep blonde behind her.

He opened his eyes, "stop moving," He said, his tone sleepy as he yawned.

"Your morning voice is cute," She told him, completely turned around as he just held his hands tighter around her. She tilted her head adorably as if thinking about something and he raised an eyebrow. "Your after sex voice is cute too," She smiled and then giggled when he just squeezed her closer.

"Well, you're just all around adorable." He responded back, looking right at her.

"I think you've told me that before," She teased and then she moved a strand of his hair that had fallen into his eyes, away. They were then staring right at each other and she felt her breath catch slightly.

He gave her a look and she then closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers in a gentle and loving kiss. She smiled into it and kissed him again, her hand going to the back of his neck and holding him in place.

"Ross! Wake your ass up! We're waiting on you bro!" They heard and quickly broke apart. Ross just looked up and sighed.

"Fucking Rocky." He said and she couldn't help but giggle at his tone and the way he was looking at her. He shrugged, "fuck him." And then he started kissing her again, this time deeper and more meaningfully.

"Yo, Ross!" They heard but Ross shook his head.

"I will come in there, don't think I won't." Rocky threatened.

"I'm naked." Ross answered as he continued to kiss Laura.

"So? I've seen you naked before." Rocky responded.

"With Laura." He added, kissing Laura again.

It was silent and after a few minutes only Laura's giggling was the only thing that could be heard.

"I think he's gone," Laura whispered to Ross, who just shook his head.

"He's right outside, on the other side of this curtain, hold on, I'll get him to leave. He's probably just in shock or something."

Laura nodded and covered her mouth with her hand as Ross stuck his head out and pulled the curtain back slightly. He snapped his fingers and Rocky just looked at him and then he nodded and with that, wordlessly walked away.

Ross turned to Laura and smiled, "and we're good."

She laughed and then immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a kiss.

"Hey." He said and she tilted her head. "Thanks for coming to get the girls to lay off of me. They're kinda insane sometimes. I'm not kidding you, by the way."

She smiled, "I know." She put one of her hands in his hair and played with the strands, "anytime, Blondie."

They began kissing again, until Rydel shouted that she was going to come and pull him out of his bunk, not really giving a shit that he was naked and with Laura. He reluctantly pulled away from her and then whispered in her ear, that they would continue on what they started later. She said she couldn't wait and as they stared at each other for that moment and as she got ready for the day and he got ready for interviews and the concert later that night, and as Rydel tried to get details out of her, she came to the realization that she was truly happy. Ross made her happy and she made him happy. There was nothing wrong with it.

And as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

* * *

_I know it's a short one, but the end made me fangirl just a little bit. Haha. I think it's really cute and Rydel &amp; Rocky made me giggle a few times._

_Reviews would rock, kinda like you (only you readers rock more). I'm gonna write now. Toodles! _

_Much love xx_


End file.
